iVisit Lake St Clair
by mhristheword097
Summary: Sam's aunt wants her to visit in Michigan near Lake St. Clair.  When Carly can't go, the king of the dorks is now coming with her.  Will the full moon over the lake change how they feel about each other?
1. You Can't Come?

"Hola, muchachas!" Freddie said while entering Carly's apartment.

"Hey, Freddie," "Yo, Frednerd," were the various responses from the couch. Both Carly and Sam were watching So _You Think You Can Eat Those Pants_ when Freddie plopped down next to Sam, taking a grape from the bowl on the coffee table.

"So you guys, some iCarly fans sent us this really awesome video that I think you should-"Freddie was saying before Sam stuck a grape in his ear. "SAM!" he yelled.

"What?"

"You just stuck a grape in my ear!"

"Shh… Ryan Seacrest is about to eat some British trousers!"

The three were finishing watching the show when an email pinged on Carly's computer. was the email address, and Carly immediately hopped off the couch and shushed everybody.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's Adam! I think he forgave me for leaving him in the mob of iCarly superfans!" Carly squealed.

"That's just great," Sam said without any emotion in her voice.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry. Carly, do you have any jerky here?" Sam replied nonchalantly. Freddie however, was still suspicious of Sam's behavior and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Another email pinged on the screen and this time, the email address said, .

"Gibby? I wonder what he wants." Carly questioned. "'Carly, can you please come help me this weekend with my grandpa? He is really irritating me with all these questions about Lady Gaga, Inside-Out Burger, and the crunchiness of tacos. Thanks if you can, Gibby. P.S. Guppy wants you to bring french fries and ointment with you.' "

The trio gave equal confused looks as Carly finished reading the email.

"Oh, Gibby. And his grandfather. I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend," Carly said

"Wait, no! You can't!" Sam pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because this weekend, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me to my Aunt Mitchell's house in Michigan. She told me I could invite a friend to come and see Lake St. Clair, but I forgot to tell you until now," Sam rushed.

"Aunt Mitchell?" Freddie asked, but quickly shut up when Sam looked as if she could shoot daggers out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam! I already sent the email to Gibby saying I could, and it would be really mean if I cancelled out on him. Why don't you ask Freddie?" Carly suggested.

Sam gaped, then turned and glared at Freddie, while Freddie just gulped and stared wide-eyed. Right as Sam was about to start yelling, however, Spencer walked inside the apartment, cutting Sam off. "Hey, howdy, hi, I got news!"

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"T-Bo asked me to join him at a Ways To Sell Food convention. Apparently, they're having a big thing about food on sticks," Spencer replied, "So this weekend, I'm going to be learning about the pleasure of oranges on a stick."

"Well, that sounds fun," Carly was back to emailing Adam on the computer. "Maybe you'll see T-Bo there."

"I told you: T-Bo's gonna be there, he-"

"Shhhhh! Sorry, but I gotta go talk to Adam upstairs, I need to see what was so important that he was about to say," Carly interrupted, "Sam, ask Freddie to go with you; Freddie, say 'yes'; and Spencer, enjoy doing something."

Spencer caught Sam glaring at Freddie, and quickly decided to leave the room before the punching and yelling began. As soon as Spencer was gone, Freddie took a glow-in-the-dark lamp off the table and held it up as if to defend himself. "If you even try to hurt me, Sam, I have a weapon!"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Relax, Benson, I'm not going to kill you-yet, but I'm going to actually invite you to come with me to my aunt's."

"Really? Is this a prank or something? Are jellybeans going to fall from above right after I say this?" Freddie asked while glancing up, just in case.

"No, Freddumb, a tiger is going to rush out of Spencer's room and chase you around the room," Sam said sarcastically, "There is no prank. I've just decided to try and listen to good people, just like my parole officer told me to do. Do you want to come or not?"

"Well, sure, I guess. I've always wanted to see one of the lakes in Michigan, even if it's not a Great Lake. I just have to ask my mom," Freddie replied.

"You're such a dork."

"You tell me that every day. Aren't you getting tired of insulting me?"

"Nope, it never gets old. Now go ask!"

With that, Freddie exited the apartment, as Carly rushed downstairs. "SAM! Guess what, guess what?"

"You got the new vibrating hair brush?" Sam asked randomly.

"No, guess again."

"Let's see… A hobo came up to you and gave you a hug?"

"Absolutely not! One more try…"

"Um….Gibby's grandpa learned how to play the guitar with his feet?"

"No! Gibby's grandpa doesn't even have a guitar! And I heard he's missing a toe from the war in Korea."

"Oh, well that's sad. Everybody should have their toe-"

"Anyway! Adam asked me to go to the Cheesecake Warehouse with him this Saturday night!"

"That's great, Carly. I hope you have lots of fun. What are you going to wear" Sam said half-heartedly. Carly, however, was too excited to notice.

"I don't know yet, but I need to go shopping tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, aren't you supposed to leave tomorrow for your aunt's house?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that to Freddie."

"You asked him?" Carly said in disbelief. "And did you just call him Freddie?"

"Yeah, I asked him. I decided to listen to good people, like you. And about the other question, it's twelve times the fun when he gets irritated by the names I call him, but he's not here, so… " Sam replied.

"So, what did he say?"

Just then, the door swinged open and Freddie came in, followed by Mrs. Benson. "I can go!" Freddie exclaimed. But Mrs. Benson had a few words to say before Sam could be happy about Freddie coming (not that she would admit that to anyone).

"Freddie, when you go on the airplane, remember to apply some lotion to your hands, face, and ears. Also take at least one tick bath at the house. I'll give you the shampoo." Mrs. Benson instructed.

"Mom-"

"If you go into the city, remember to have your cell phone with you just in case. When you're by the lake or on a boat, always wear a lifejacket."

"Mom-"

"If you get a fish bite, go see a doctor immediately, and have Sam's aunt call me right away. Remember to call me anyway five times a day. If Sam tries to harass you, use this shocking pen to keep her away."

"Okay, Mom? 1) Do fish even bite? 2) I'll be fine everywhere. 3) No tick baths. And 4) I will need the shocking pen," Freddie told his mom.

"Hello? Standing right here. I know you have the pen, little tick-shampoo using Fredward! There's no use in using a shock pen unless the other person doesn't know about it," Sam said. "And by the way, we're leaving tomorrow. So go pack!"

Freddie and his mom left the room, leaving Sam and a very amused Carly. "You know you're going to be spending a whole four days with Freddie, the person you supposedly hate. What if the full moon affects you and you end up loving Freddie?"

"Trust me, Carls; nothing is ever going to happen between me and the nub."


	2. Flight Time

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my second chapter of my first fanfiction—ever! When I posted my last chapter, I woke up and saw I had five reviews! That made my day so much, I was smiling from ear-to-ear all day. I bet some of the people at my school were getting kind of freaked out by me, but oh well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will own iCarly. Sigh…**

~~Sam's Point of View~~

This was it. Time to go on an airplane with a nub for five hours. I haven't told anyone this (and if I did tell someone, I would make sure they'd keep their mouth shut or they'll end up frozen in Iceland upside-down) but airplanes really make me nervous. See, when I was about five years old, my dad had to go to England for work, but his plane went through a storm over the Atlantic, and the plane crashed. There was no sign of any survivors. So that's a pretty good reason for me to be nervous on a plane!

Spencer drove Freddie and me to the airport before he headed off to the Food on a Stick convention, and all during the ride, Freddie kept jabbering on and on about the history of Detroit, while I stayed quiet and looked out the window.

Spencer noticed and asked, "You okay, Sam? I haven't seen you this quiet since—ever."

I shrugged and said, "I'm fine. Just really tired. Are we almost there?" That wasn't a lie. I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept trying to tell myself that everything would be fine, that the airplane wouldn't crash and Freddifer and I wouldn't die. Happy thoughts like that.

"Yeah. About fifteen more minutes," Spencer sounded convinced that I was tired, so he stopped asking questions after that.

Soon, we arrived at the airport, and I was eating some ham on a stick that I bought from T-Bo yesterday. Unfortunately, the guards at the airport wouldn't let me bring it on the airplane with me, but I just stuck the rest of it in an inside coat pocket to sneak it on board. Metal detectors don't affect ham. Freddie and I made it on board, and I was trying to stay calm as the both of us sat down. Immediately, Frednerd took out his iPod and starting listening to some music. I, however, was mentally freaking out as we took off. My hands were gripping the seat arms as tight as they could, and I closed my eyes, trying to think about anything other than the flight.

~~Freddie's POV~~

Listening to _Just the Girl _by The Click Five, I looked up and saw Sam clutching to the seat like it was the only thing keeping her alive. I took the earbuds out of my ears and poked Sam to get her attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Sam replied after taking a deep breath, with fear in her eyes. I knew her better than that, however. Something was bothering Sam. I hated seeing her like this, so I pestered her further.

"You sure? Cause not many people grasp their seats if nothing is wrong," I countered.

"Look, why don't you just go back to your dorky music? Okay?"

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam took a long pause, after I said this, as if considering me important enough to what she was about to say.

"I really don't like flying," she confessed.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"When I was little, my dad went on a flight to England, and along the way, there was a storm, and the plane crashed," Sam quietly explained.

I was in shock by what Sam just told me. Sam never talks about her dad, and I highly doubted she would tell me this. I'm just her walking punching bag. Apparently, I'm at least good enough of a friend to Sam for her to tell me this. Off track, I wondered if Carly knew about this, or if I was the only one.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I managed.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody is," she said, closing her eyes once again.

I surprised both myself and Sam by taking her hand and holding it in mine, just to comfort her for a few moments. **(AN: Kind of like how Luna comforted Harry in the fifth ****Harry Potter**** movie) ** After about thirty seconds of her staring at my action, I let go. The warmth from her hands left mine, and for some reason, I felt disappointed, but I didn't dare try again.

Sam finally realized that I was really trying to make her feel better, and she said, "Thanks, Fredbird" while smiling.

I smirked, amused, and asked "Fredbird?"

"Fredward and Big Bird," she replied, as if it should have been obvious.

Chuckling, I returned to my music, and Sam closed her eyes, though this time, she looked more relaxed, which made me feel relieved for some reason. After listening to many songs and sneaking glances at Sam starting to fall asleep (don't get the wrong idea, I do not like Sam Puckett…), I felt something fall on my shoulder.

There I saw Sam Puckett, my tormentor, asleep, not realizing that she was sleeping on me. I smiled, finally seeing a side of Sam that didn't want to punch me or eat something. A feeling of content crawled up to my chest, and I realized that I actually didn't mind having her on my shoulder. In fact, I think I liked it. But, I don't like Sam Puckett. Do I?

~~Third Person POV~~

Unknown, to both Sam and Freddie, there was a major iCarly fan on the same plane as them, and since she was sitting only two rows behind them, she had seen everything that had happened, from holding hands, to Sam falling asleep on Freddie's shoulder. Deciding she had to capture the moment, the girl took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of them from behind. The iCarly fan thought that no one would recognize them from behind, however, so she got up, pretending to visit someone a few rows ahead, and took a picture of the two without either of them noticing.

The girl, named Sophie, soon texted the picture to all of her friends, and was starting to post it online. She thought to herself, _"Oh, this couple is going to be the next Romione!"_ and finished uploading it to her blog.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. I broke through my writer's block by the end of the chapter, so yay! By the way, Romione is the pairing of Ron and Hermione from the ****Harry Potter**** series. Wow, I just realized that I had a few ****Harry Potter**** mentions in this chapter… Must be the seventh movie getting to me. Read and Review please! **


	3. Arriving

**Author's Note: Here I am again! Okay, I promised myself I would write another chapter, no matter the writing block, so I went by the actual Lake St. Clair and got my inspiration back! YES! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… If I did, I'd be extremely popular at school and I would drive a Segway (a kind of vehicle that security guards in malls use) from class to class. I also don't own the Village or airplane peanuts!**

~~Freddie's POV~~

The pilot announced that our plane was landing and Sam was already awake, eating airplane peanuts. _Does her hunger ever stop?_ I wonder to myself. But that thought washed away as we began to land, and Sam grabbed my arm in fear. Just as quickly as it happened, Sam realized her mistake, and pulled away. Fortunately, we made it on the runway and out of the plane before Sam got any more scared. (That sounds like the weirdest thing ever—Sam getting scared? Again, weird.)

Soon after walking around the airport, we found Sam's aunt who actually looked—normal. Not like what Sam's told me and Carly about her mom. No bikini, no chips, no scowl. She was wearing just jeans and a t-shirt and had a friendly smile on her face as she spotted us. _I guess Sam and Melanie are just like their mom and aunt,_ I thought. _If Melanie was real._

Sam's aunt hugged her, and then shook my hand as she introduced herself. "Hi, Sam! You must be Freddie, right?"

"Yup, that's me," I replied.

"I've heard all about you. Apparently, you're also known as quite a few nicknames."

"Unfortunately, that's true. It's nice to meet you."

"Okay, why don't we get going now?" Sam interrupted. "Momma's getting hungry."

"Sure, I've got the car parked right over here," Aunt Mitchell directed us to the car, and we were off.

~~Sam's POV~~

I know what you're thinking. Do I actually like my aunt? Yeah, she's cool, and one of the only relatives I have who's not on parole, but she reminds me of Carly a lot. Not that Carly isn't my best friend, but sometimes all the girliness from her annoys me, especially with crushes. (Don't even get me started on the whole Adam monster crush.) All in all, yeah I do like my aunt, but with a few glitches.

After driving for about a half hour, we arrived at Aunt Mitchell's house, which is right on the water. Time to "accidently" push Fredhead into the lake! Freddie seemed in awe by the house, taking in its size. I have to admit, Aunt Mitchell does have a pretty big house. It's made of stone and almost looks like a castle the way it's built. **(AN: For a picture that looks pretty similar to the house, check out my profile.) **Good thing she has a good job to get this house.

Once we stepped inside, I saw the look on Freddie's face admiring the house. The giant fireplace was the first thing you noticed when you walked inside. It was surrounded by chairs that looked like they should've been in a log cabin, but got a chance to be inside a stone mansion. In a room nearby, there were pinball machines, air hockey table, and a few more arcade games, just like a game room. Upstairs there were four bedrooms, and each had their own bathroom. Did I forget to mention there was a giant kitchen? Seriously, a chef could end up using that kitchen instead of his own to cook food for a restaurant.

First things first: "I call dibs on the biggest bedroom!" I confirmed.

"Sorry, Sam, but that bedroom is mine. Your two bedrooms are on the right of my own, so why don't you go and unpack?" Aunt Mitchell informed us. "Later, I'll give you a map of the St. Clair Shores and Grosse Pointe area so you can explore around a little."

After just throwing my suitcases on my bed, I barged into Freddie's room, ready to drag him exploring, but I couldn't find him. Looking around, I noticed the balcony door open, so I peeked outside and saw him staring across the lake. Realizing this would be the perfect time for a prank, I sneaked up behind Fredward and practically jumped on top of him, scaring him out of his wits.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted. "Why do you always have to physically and emotionally hurt me?"

"Because it's hilarious seeing the look on your face, nub," I replied nonchalantly. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was just looking at the lake. It's different, seeing an actual coastline instead of endless ocean."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go explore the town now."

"Why don't you want to see the lake?"

"Let's look at my choices: look at a lake I'll see for the next 96 hours, or explore a brand new town that I've never seen before?"

"Alright, I'm coming."

Fredrika and I got the map from Aunt Mitchell, who also let us borrow her car, and two minutes later, we were driving towards our first destination: The Village in Grosse Pointe.

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's kind of short… I meant it to be a filler chapter. But I think I'm going to write another chapter tomorrow because I have more ideas and I was a little disappointed by the shortness of this chapter. Read and Review please! And enjoy the meaty deliciousness of tacos!**


	4. Village Travelling

**Author's Note: Da Da Da Da! Fanfare! Whohooo! Mhr! More interjections! I've now completed my daily dose of writing craziness…. Enjoy the story… mhr…**

**Disclaimer: **_**cough…cough… **_**Oh hello there… I don't own iCarly, The Village, or Burger Pointe.**

~~Sam's POV~~

The good news: It didn't take that long to get to The Village since Aunt Mitchell lives nearby.

The bad news: I could not find one place that looked like a Groovy Smoothie. Sure, the place might not have the exact shop, but they could have something close. Right?

"Fredward, check the map for the closest thing you can find to a Groovy Smoothie," I demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm checking. Don't get your panties in a bunch," he replied.

"You know I hate that word!"

"Well, sorry, Princess Puckett," Freddie said sarcastically, which led me to punching him in the shoulder. We were starting to argue about me punching him when a girl with wavy brown hair walked up to us. She looked a few years younger, and the expression on her face was surprise.

"Hey, are you guys Sam and Freddie from iCarly?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are, you noticed?" I replied, sending a glare in Freddie's direction, secretly saying, _this isn't over yet._

"Oh my gosh! I heard you were coming here, but I didn't actually think it was true! I'm Mora," she introduced.

"Well, I think you know us, but how did you know we were coming here?" I questioned. "We never posted anything like that on iCarly."

"I saw a photo of you guys on Zaplook, and the caption said that you were on a flight coming to Michigan," Mora said, pulling out her phone. "See? Here's a picture of you guys on the plane."

My eyes widened as I saw the picture. There was no possible way that I fell asleep on Freddie. And someone took a picture? How could they do that without one of us noticing? And why didn't Fredbag wake me up as soon I fell asleep on his shoulder? So many questions were buzzing in my head, I didn't even notice Freddie backing away until Mora took her phone back.

Anger pulsed through my veins, and my breathing got heavier. Tension was in the air, seeming as if everything was in slow motion and both of us could definitely feel it. "Thanks, Mora," I said quietly. "You just gave me an excuse to kill Fredward!" And with that, the chase began.

~~Freddie's POV~~

Mora yelled in the background, "You're welcome!" but that faded quickly as I ran for my life. _Yeah, thanks a lot Mora! You just gave her a chance to kill me. _Normally, since I've gotten stronger (you know; push-ups and milk), I would be able to stand up to her, but when Sam's angry, there's no stopping her.

I ran past a sign that said "Burger Pointe" and didn't think much of it, but suddenly, an idea came to me. Sam+distraction=meat! Perfect!

I stopped and yelled, "Wait, Sam!" She didn't listen to me (of course) and kept running full speed, so I yelled, "Sam there's a burger shop right behind you!"

This got her to stop, but she didn't turn around to look. "Yeah right, Fredloser! And I bet that there's a place that sells smoothies right down the street!"

"Actually, there is," I found a comeback, kind of. "It's an ice cream shop, too, but it sells smoothies."

Sam glared, then turned around and saw that there actually was a burger shop, which made her mouth fall open in surprise. "You know what, I think these burgers were calling my name," she said, momentarily forgetting her anger at me, or so I thought. All of a sudden, my arm was in deep pain as Sam twisted it behind my back.

"Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook, Freddork," she threatened, "I'm just distracted. You'll get what's coming to you soon." And with that, she let go of my arm and stepped into the shop. I sighed in relief, since I wasn't in too much pain, and followed her.

~~Sam's POV~~

Looking at the menu, I discovered that this place was probably one of the greatest places to get a burger. There were so many toppings for the burgers; I couldn't decide. Everything looked awesome. And that was before I saw who'd be taking my order.

"Hi, I'm C.J. What would you like?" he asked, smiling in my direction. The guy looked about our age, had piercing blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that could make any girl melt. C.J. almost looked like he could be my brother, but I shrugged it off.

"Um, could I get the quarter pounder with cheddar cheese and mustard?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could for this guy.

"Sure," he replied, sending me another grin. "And for you?" C.J. asked Freddie, who I now noticed was looking between me and C.J. with an expression that was a little more than confused.

"I guess I'll have the seasoned fries," he said almost without any tone in his voice. Weird…

"Okay, so just a recap: quarter pounder with cheddar cheese and mustard for the lady," C.J. started, "and seasoned fries for her boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I quickly confirmed. Freddie had his say in agreement as well, but I couldn't help but notice a little bit of disappointment etched on his face as C.J.'s lit up.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in a few minutes," C.J. winked in my direction, which made me blush a little, and made Freddie frown a little. Now I was even more confused.

"What's up?" I asked. I'm not one to care about the dork's frowns but the fact that he frowned after C.J. winked at me… well I didn't get it.

"Nothing. I'm just… worried about what you're going to do to me when we get back at your aunt's house."

"Alright," I said, but I knew that it was something else. He didn't look worried, just a different expression, something unreadable. My thoughts were interrupted as C.J. came back with our food.

~~Freddie's POV~~

I watched as C.J. flirted with Sam and jealousy boiled inside me. Wait, me jealous? Of C.J.? I'm not jealous that Sam's smiling at C.J. right now. No, I'm just hungry or something. Or sick. But definitely not jealous! As Sam ate her food, and I picked at my fries, I tried to take my mind off of that issue, and moved onto another one. Who the heck took a picture of Sam sleeping on my shoulder? I knew there were many Seddie fans in this world (that was proved at Webicon), but I thought that none would be on the same flight as us.

As much as I was angry that someone took a picture of us and posted it on Zaplook, I was also a little excited. It was definitely a risk that I didn't wake Sam up on the plane, but I thought it would be worth it since I was the only one who saw it. But now? I guess I'm a little excited about people's reactions to this, but I have a feeling that many fans will start assuming things…

C.J. came once again with the bill, but as we stood to go, he stopped Sam with a confident look on his face and said, "Hey, Sam? Can I ask you something?"

**Author's Note: Ha ha! Cliff-hanger! I know, I hate them too, but this felt like the perfect place to throw one in. Whoa! Sorry for all the switching of POVs but I had to. Also, Zaplook is supposed to be like a social network in this fic… Now, I have a tip of advice: always have at least 12 little spurtzes of happiness per day. They're very fun! Read and Review please! **


	5. Switch!

**Author's Note: Just got a smoothie, saw the full moon over the lake, got really excited for the lunar eclipse tonight, and now I feel like writing. Oh, life! Thanks so much to all of my reviewerers and alerters and favoriters! You guys make me feel so special: sermujer1, Dangel110, Geekquality, Omnistar, WiccansRule, SamPrincessPuckett, CloudyBay, Flutter360, Bambi94, bridgetking26, ThePenIsMighty, Lalelis, thePumpUptheFruitGirl8653, icarlyfreak, seddieforeverx3, junebug23, lauren, rainingseddie, grumpyjenn, DaRkGaaRa1437, Kpfan72491, KarlaRockAngel, John Earl, fortunecookie1423, seddieforlife, irishguy117, mslostnotfound, 1, silvershark94, CaptHyatt, Freedom-in-Fantasy, and momdodo1397! Thank you thank you thank you! I just felt the need to say your names… By the way, some of you are going to be angry with me for procrastinating… PEANUT BUTTER!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. iCarly own you do? Nada.**

~~Carly's POV~~

Right now, I'm currently adding ointment to Guppy's arms and wondering, "How did I get myself in this mess?" About a half hour ago, I got a text from Gibby saying, "My grandfather is nuts! Please come and help." I did promise to help him, but now, I'm starting to think I should be like Sam and ditch!

When I first arrived, Guppy came running up to me and gave me a hug, which I thought was super cute, but then ten seconds after he let go, he asked for French fries. I immediately remembered that I forgot him, so I gently told him that, but he started running around the room saying, "THE VOICES NEED FRIES FROM THE FRENCH!"

That was basically the first clue to getting out of there. But nope, I had to be the nice girl and help Gibby. Speaking of which, I couldn't find him anywhere!

"Gibby?" I called out. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, Carly, I'm here!" I heard a faint reply. "Just come to the office room!"

"Alright" I exited the living room, watching Guppy zoom around the room, now making special effects as if he were in a car race.

As soon as I got closer to the office, I kept hoping to turn back to Guppy, which is definitely saying something. There were shouts of "LADY GAGA?" and "I NEED MY DANG WATERMELON WATER!"

"Oh no," I thought, "This cannot be good."

~~Spencer's POV~~

Finally! T-Bo just came by to pick me up so we could head off to the convention. Wait, what's that on top of his truck? Of course, it's a giant smoothie cup. Sometimes, I really don't get T-Bo.

~~T-Bo's POV~~

After running late since I had a little run in with my boss (I just had to try and convince him to make my new smoothie flavors—who wouldn't like a fish 'n' chips smoothie?), I made it to Bushwell Plaza. Spencer was standing there with a backpack that was in the shape of a sock. Yeah, that's right! A sock. Sometimes, I really don't get Spencer.

~~Spencer's POV~~

"Yo, T-Bo!" I greeted him.

"What's up, Spence?"

"Nothing much. You excited for the convention?"

"Yeah, I always learn my best food on stick skills there. Those tacos on a stick? Learned it in year '06!"

"Well, alright then. ONWARD AND OUTWARD!"

After the forty-five minute drive in which T-Bo kept asking me questions about my backpack (I borrowed it from Socko; I think that explains enough) we made it to the Yakima Convention Center, only a few minutes away from my grandfather, but I wasn't in the mood to visit. I was surprised by how many people were parked here. I suspected only thirty cars would be here, but just by glance, there seemed to be over three hundred! Maybe people came here for the free food samples—on a stick.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew that the whole idea of food on a stick was taken seriously. There were bunches of booths talking about techniques of food sticking, games such as stick fencing and throw the fruit on a stick, and a presentation area where at 3 o'clock, T-Bo and I were going to see Jimmy Martines (pronounced ez), the only person who can stick peas on a stick the size T-Bo uses.

There were various foods hung on the celling, and I supposed that sticks would follow shortly. T-Bo had a prediction before we came here about the décor. He thought that there wouldn't be a basket in sight, and he was right. People who came here never used carry baskets or push baskets. They always carried it by hand or on a—well I think you can guess what I'm about to say.

I suggested we try seeing what foods they were selling, but T-Bo had other ideas. After weaving around the crowd, and stopping at only one stand to buy some cheesecake on a stick, we came up to a door that said "Do Not Enter. Authorized Personnel Only."

"T-Bo, come on, I really want to see what types of Mexican foods they have on sticks and what's behind that door?"

"I wanna find out too, Spence," T-Bo grinned.

"What are we standing around here for then? Let's get in there!"

"One problem,"

"Huh?"

"The door's locked."

"That's not a problem Mr. Bo! Just dig in my backpack for fake mustaches, and find the nearest security guard."

~~Sam's POV~~ **(Author's Note: Finally you see her!)**

"Hey, Sam? Can I ask you something?"

I know what's coming, I can feel it, but I have a feeling that Frednub knows what's coming, too. The look on his face right now… it's disbelief. My first instinct was to laugh at that, but some part of me felt confused. And some deeper part of me, (I shouldn't say this), felt bad for him.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe we go around the Village or a park or something."

I was confused. I was conflicted. And now I was angry at these feelings. Angry at my confusion. I shouldn't be confused over a guy. And that guy should not be Fredward Benson. No. I channeled my old Sam Puckett, and answered C.J. how I would back then.

"Sure, that'd be awesome. When?" I replied, my voice sounding sure, but my mind buzzing. I wondered how Freddie felt, and suddenly, I kind of wished I could read minds.

"Well, I can't tomorrow. I got a full day of work scheduled. How about the day after?"

"Cool! Let's meet up here, okay?"

"Perfect, see you then!" C.J. flashed another smile, and then went to wait another table.

"Hey, C.J.?" I called to him.

"What's up?" he asked, rushing over to me.

"Do you know of any places we could go around here? A map is not very useful."

"Yeah sure, most people hang out here, at Ghesquiere Park, and by the lake," he suggested, "but some people talk about this house by the lake that's supposedly haunted. No one knows why, but they heard that everyone who moves in always ends up moving out. I don't know of one person who would go in there to explore."

A sly grin crept up my face, and an idea began forming in my head. I glanced back at Freddie, who was looking at me warily, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Thanks, C.J. I check those places out."

"No prob." And with that, he went back to his work.

"Hey, Freddie," I started changing my angle to face him.

"No, no, no, no Sam," Freddie warned. "We cannot go into a haunted house, especially in a state we've only been in once!"

"Come on, Fredhead, we've got to see what's going on there!" I continued. "Maybe if we make it out alive, we'll be famous here for discovering the truth."

"Still no! I am not risking my life to find out the truth!"

"Please, for me?" I tried Carly's old trick, really hoping that it would work on me as well.

He seemed to be having a mental battle with himself, glancing around and letting out a breath of exasperation.

"Fine, but not today. There was too much going on." He said, a little sadly at the last part.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow, and hopefully find us some ghosts!"

**Author's note: To Seddieforeverx3, I'm currently thinking about using your idea. It might be posted in a later chapter, either the next one, or the one after that. Thanks so much! One cliffhanger leads to another in this story, doesn't it? Hahaha! I also remembered the subplots and just had to add them. Who's excited for the holidays? I know I am! Eeeeeep! What I really hope for is a mustache snowglobe…. A mustache in a snowglobe. I also want to publish my first oneshot later this week, but first I gotta write it! Enjoy the lunar eclipse tonight, and happy holidays if I don't write a oneshot this week! It's beginning to smell a lot like sniffmas!**


	6. The Haunted House

**Author's Note: You wanna know what's weird? This haunted house: it's real. At least, I believe it is. There's a rumor going around about it, which I heard first from my dad. Today, my dad, sister and I drove into the driveway for the second time (he did it once at night and no one lives there) Spooky…. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ooka? iCarly? Me no own. BANANA!**

~~Third Person POV~~

Neither Sam nor Freddie could sleep that night. Both were too busy thinking about what lies ahead the next day. Freddie's head was full of "what ifs" that sounded something like: _What if a ghost comes and attacks us? What if I die? What if Sam dies? How do I protect us? I guess I'll have to bring a weapon; maybe a baseball bat. BUT WHAT IF THE BASEBALL BAT JUST GOES THROUGH THE GHOST?_

Sam's thoughts were a little more different: _What if we do find a ghost? Would we become legends here? Would the ghost actually talk to us? Would we get a prize or something?_

As the night wore on, Sam's thoughts became more and more tired, until one last question popped in her mind before finally falling asleep: _What if Freddie was right?_

~~Freddie's POV~~

Sam is insane! I can't believe that she actually wants to go to a house that no one lives in! And is supposed to be haunted—by ghosts! Of course, what else is supposed to haunt it? I came downstairs to see Sam eating bacon and was about to speak, before Sam interrupted me.

"Yo, Fredbag," she started, "We should go to that place at nighttime. It'd make everything seem spookier."

"Do we really need more spookiness?" I complained. "This house is already haunted by ghosts, and everyone who moves in, always moves out."

"Where'd you hear that?" Sam asked, curious as always.

"That one fangirl, Mora," I answered. "I contacted her to see if she heard anything about it. Which, obviously, she did."

"Oh, alright then," she answered, sounded kind of relieved. Huh… Why was she sounding relieved again? That reminds me of when she sounded depressed before we left and-OH YEAH! I was supposed to ask her about that. I guess it'll wait until later, if we stay alive.

"I still think we should go during daytime," I continued.

"Fredward, who scares you more—the ghost, or me?"

I paused for a moment, considering my options. To be truthful, I'd take Sam over the ghost any day, since my chances are better being alive with her. Still, I want her to stay the same Sam, the same vicious girl, and not change just 'cause I'm as strong as her.

"You."

"Alright, then. We're going at night," Sam demanded.

"How 'bout this? We go during the evening, at around seven? That way it's light when we get there, and when we're done, it'll be dark."

Sam thought for a minute, leaving me to wonder what her answer would be.

"Fine, but bring your mini dorky camera with you, we gotta get at least some of this on video."

"Cool with me…"

We spent the rest of the day just hanging around the house and in the backyard, since Sam's aunt was at work, and Sam got her wish: she pushed me into the lake.

Coming up sputtering and coughing, I saw Sam laughing hardly at me, so I grabbed her leg, and pulled it, making her stumble and fall into the lake as well. My pride felt great as Sam came up with a look of shock on her face.

"You are so dead, Benson!" she yelled, before splashing me.

This type of fun continued until we realized that the sun was slowly creeping down the sky, bringing along colors of pink, orange, and blue with it. Uh oh…

"We're late! Let's go, Freddo!" Sam saw.

"Um, don't you think we should just wait until tomorrow?" I asked, using one last try to get out of this.

"No way, Fredbag! We only have two more days here after today, so we gotta go now!"

I sighed in defeat, and began to dry myself off.

"How do you know which house it is?" I asked Sam while driving.

"I looked it up on ZaplookMaps." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"What'd you do, just type in 'Haunted House'?"

"Watch it, Fredward," Sam glared, "I happen to be smarter than you think. I have my sources."

"Alrighty then."

"Turn here!" Sam yelled, and I swerved up a long driveway. The house had lots of property, a huge front yard, and it looked Victorian style. There were a few dirt clumps, and taking a peek through the glass doors, a large marble staircase right at the door. Apparently, it was under construction, how Sam got us permission to go inside here, I don't know.

"This is it," she announced, glancing down at a picture she had of the house. "That's strange; this house only had one pointy cone thing on the roof a few weeks ago."

"Lemme see," I took the picture, and looked at it as well. "You're right, it has two now. "

"That's what I said, Freddork. It looks like a house with devil horns now."

A house with devil horns, huh? That's really not a good sign. I could almost hear the creepy music from those Hollywood movies playing, warning us to get out of there. Sam got out of the car, so I gulped, and followed.

The porch's floorboards creaked as we stepped on them, as if they could break at any moment, and Sam jiggled on the doorknob, noting that it was locked.

"Oh, too bad, it's locked. I guess we can't go inside anymore and-"

"We're in," Sam said after picking the lock, causing me to silently groan.

Everything seemed musty, dusty, and especially dark as we stepped inside the house. I was breathing heavily by now, my heart beating a million times an hour, and I wondered how Sam could be so brave.

~~Sam's POV~~

This house is so creepy and so empty, but that gives the house a cold feeling, which ups the scary factor. I have to admit, even I'm a little scared right now, and I'm Sam Puckett!

The two of us walked inside, turning on our flashlights (Freddie's idea, but now I'm glad he had it) and walked carefully towards the kitchen, looking around everywhere in case of ghosts. I flipped on a light switch, which still worked despite all the construction, and browsed around.

There was nothing too unusual, just a fridge, oven, white cupboards with dust on the glass and—wait a minute. It doesn't look like all the sections of the glass are covered in dust. I motioned Freddie to come over here, and we glanced at the note written on the dust.

_Leave._

One word. One single word written in the dust, just telling us to leave. One part of me thought we actually should leave, but the other part said nonsense, that it was just a construction worker messing with people.

"Sam, I really think we should go," said Freddie nervously.

"No way, it was probably just a worker messing with kid's brains," I tried to assure him (and myself). "Let's go back to the main room."

As soon as we made it back to the narrow hall leading to the stairs, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, and they sounded like they were pacing. I grabbed Freddie's hand by instinct, causing both of us to blush and look away, but I didn't let go. I had to make sure someone was alive here.

"Why don't we check upstairs?" I whispered.

"Okay," Freddie replied, as if in a trace.

We didn't make it that far before noticing something else near our footsteps.

~~Spencer's POV~~

I grabbed my fake mustache, handed one to T-Bo and headed towards the nearest security guard.

"Excuse me sir," I said in my best English accent. "I thought I just saw someone screaming about a duck coming inside the building. Why don't you come with me to go see?" I then nodded to T-Bo, who, as we walked by, reached out and grabbed his keys off his belt.

I walked towards the throw the fruit on a stick game, and told the security guard, "Oh, never mind, the person must have seen a shadow of the duck on a stick. Thank you good sir!" And I speed-walked away, leaving the guard in major confusion.

T-Bo was already at the door, trying to find which key was the right one, when he stopped at a semi-large gold one. "It's definitely this one," he announced. "I can feel it."

Surprisingly, he was right! The door swung open, only to reveal… a smaller door with another lock.

"Alright, I got this. We'll just use this key!" T-Bo tried.

This door led to a smaller door, which led to a smaller door after that until it was tunnel size. Thankfully, the last door didn't have a lock, so we just opened it, and there was a tunnel behind it, all made of dirt!

"Should we climb in?" I asked warily.

"Shoosh, yeah Spencer! There could be caviar on a golden stick or something at the end of this tunnel! Now get on your knees and crawl! I'll be right behind you."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry if I left all you guys on a large cliff with the Seddie plot! I think I was making myself scared…probably cause this could probably happen…maybe. I know for sure though, that I am not going inside that haunted house! No way! Thanks for reading this far everyone, and please review! One problem: I don't feel like stopping this author's note, so eat a fake mustache, go swimming in the winter, and try not to get sucked up a tornado! Good luck to those who need it! Bye! **

**mhristheword097 signing off. ~~~**


	7. Ghosts

**Author's Note: Here I am again! It's going to take me a bit longer to upload the chapters now that school's started again… Uggh! I know everyone is the same way, but I tend to procrastinate—a lot. (As do other people—again. Mhr) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: Okay, this has been said too many times. I do not own iCarly. Mhr.**

_Previously on the Seddie plot on iVisit Lake St. Clair:_

"_Why don't we check upstairs?" I whispered._

"_Okay," Freddie replied, as if in a trance._

_We didn't make it that far before noticing something else near our footsteps._

~~Sam's POV~~

Dust was covering the entire floor, so much, it would make a maid faint, so our footsteps showed quite easily. Two trails, one pair of feet slightly larger than the other. The curious thing was, a third trail of footsteps had appeared as well as ours, the foot size being as large as Freddie's. They led from the kitchen and up the stairs, almost colliding with ours.

Suddenly, I felt a cold draft right where I was standing and I immediately asked Freddie, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's really cold," he commented, looking very confused.

"I have a feeling I know what that it, but I hope it's not true," I said, almost wishing we hadn't come. In a way, this adventure still seems like a good idea, but in the sane part of my mind, a voice was screaming at me to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! Of course, I headed with the adventurous voice and decided to inch forward.

As we headed up the stairs, me in front of Freddie, the coldness disappeared as quickly as it came, but it seemed to be moving. It seemed to be heading forward. I was still grasping Freddie's hand, and I felt his grip tighten around mine as we cautiously moved on. _Poor scared little nub,_ I first thought, and then realized, I wasn't much better.

The hallway upstairs was just as dark as the downstairs, but definitely dustier, if that was even possible. Lingering suspense was in the air, and both of us could seriously feel it. There was one room to the side of us, so I tried opening the door but it was locked. No need to try and bust down the door there. Two other rooms lay right next to it, and Freddie and I tried jiggling the doorknobs for those too, but they were locked as well. No light was streaming out of the cracks for those, so we decided to skip it.

One door, however, looked to be the only choice, but that was the one I least wanted to go into. Freddie and I exchanged quick scared glances before I swallowed down my fear and headed forward. Light was actually coming underneath the crack of the door, but it was very dim, and very faint. A bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. I felt as if this should be a horror movie, one that I would love watching, but not living.

Freddie, surprisingly, reached out a pale hand to the doorknob, but it didn't open. I was confused. Wasn't that door supposed to open, then a ghost jumps out and scares us both to death? A sound of clattering interrupted my thoughts, and I whipped my head back to the hall to see a ghostly figure staring at Freddie and me.

~~Freddie's POV~~

There is no possible way. The ghost. It looks familiar to me and, judging by the shocked look on her face, to Sam, too. It looks like me. Same height, same hair color (only more faded), same expression. The only thing that makes it look different from me are its' eyes. Mine are brown, but his (ghosts can be different genders; I know now) are an icy blue, and they really stand out against a body so faded.

The "Freddie ghost look-a-like" stepped closer to us, making both Sam and I instinctively step back.

"He-hello?" Sam bravely croaked out.

He didn't answered, merely looked her over as if studying her. Then, he smiled, no; he smirked, as if he had known her for as long as I have. The ghost took another few steps forward, towards Sam this time, but I knew I wasn't going to let this thing touch her.

I covered Sam behind me to make sure that it wouldn't go near her, and surprisingly, she allowed me.

"If you get near her, I swear I'll—"I said before the ghost raised its hand and bowed its head, as if to say _It's okay, I won't hurt her._

I reluctantly decreased the amount of protection I was holding in front of Sam, but I made sure that there was still some. He came closer and tilted his head, smiling at Sam. I was thinking in my head, "How does a ghost know Sam?" when he reached out his hand, and tried to touch her face, to try and gently sweep some hair out her face. I heard Sam lightly gasp, and I wondered if she could feel anything, even though he was a sheer figure.

"Who are you?" I asked, holding on to Sam again. I was not letting him come near Sam again, that was for sure.

Now the ghost glanced at me, and opened its mouth, trying to say something, but apparently not able to. He studied me, looking very confused, as confused as I was. He then pointed at me, then to Sam, then to himself. I glanced at Sam, trying to see if she made any sense of this. The ghost then lowered his head, looking frustrated, and he started walking down the stairs.

We stood there watching him, then glanced at each other, and Sam whispered, "Well, should we follow him, Dorkwad?" Even in the time of danger, she has to try and bring things back to normal. The ghost turned around, and motioned his head to the left, practically answering Sam's question.

"Yup, I guess we have to," I quickly whispered back.

We slowly headed down the stairs, this time me leading, and followed the ghost into the kitchen, as it kept motioning us to follow him. When we made it there, he was moving around, looking for an object through all the drawers (I held my breath when he was near the knife section, but he passed through it—literally) when he moved a pen and sheet of paper.

The objects themselves were moving, not him moving them, since they would just go straight through his body, and the pen was writing something on the piece of paper. After about thirty seconds, the pen stopped, clicked shut, and fell to the floor. The ghost looked up expectantly, waiting for me to read what he had written.

My mouth fell open in surprise, shock, and most of all, disbelief as I saw the message. _ No way, _I thought quickly before I read the note again.

_I am your son._

**Author's Note: Were you surprised? No, okay, maybe you weren't… Before I wrote this I had a different idea in mind, but then my brain decided to take things in a different direction! Haha! I might be closer to the lake starting in March time, so that will give me more inspiration, even if I have finished this story by then. I also decided to skip the subplots in this chapter, since it needed more Seddie. Okay, random quote of the day (made up): Twinkle Toes, part of this nutritious breakfast! Twinkle Toes are shoes. Please review and bye!**

**~mhristheword097**


	8. Explanation Please?

**Author's Note: I'm not good at updating! Sorry! Just a quick note to everyone who is confused: you should be. But everything will be explained in this chapter. That idea just came out of me! Um, about the subplots, I feel like I have to finish them, but I know some people don't like them. Tell me what you think… And one last thing (sorry!), thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favoriteses! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just being normal: I don't own iCarly.**

~~Freddie's POV~~

What? That's the only thing running through my head at the moment: the word "what". Actually, in my mind, the word was more like this…WHAT? This ghost has got to be messing with us or something, trying to scare the two of us by doing this, because him being my son? That's absolutely impossible! And, wait a minute, Sam and I's son? That's even crazier! I only think of her as a friend, well, except for that time when we kissed, and that time when I helped her with Missy, and that time when she stopped me from going out with Carly, and that time when—never mind!

My mouth must have been open and I must have been totally lost in my thoughts, because I saw a pale, ghostly hand wave in front of my face. The ghost—my son—was trying to get my attention. I quickly glanced at Sam, and she must have been feeling the same way about this because her eyes were wide with shock, and, from what I could see, a little bit anger. Too bad she couldn't punch this ghost—her fist would've just gone through him.

Time to get some answers. "What do you mean, you're my son?"

The pen drifted towards him and levitated "into" his hand and began writing. "First of all, I'm both your son and Sam's son. Sorry—I mean "Mom". Just look at me: I got most of your looks, Dad, but Mom's eyes. Don't you see that?"

I noticed that at first of course, but I didn't think too much of it. After all, I was terrified to death at the fact that there was a ghost in front of us! Slowly, I nodded my head and motioned for him to continue. Strangely, he put the pen down and began talking to us.

"I have a mix of your voices. Because of this, I didn't want to talk earlier. I thought I'd freak you guys out because of how familiar I sounded."

"Too late," Sam muttered under her breath.

"My name is Brendan. According to you two in the future, Sam picked out that name."

I looked at Sam, who looked at her shoes, confused, and embarrassed. Normally, I would tease her for that, but right now isn't normal.

"But wait," I interrupted, "how are you here right now? Wouldn't you have to be dead to be a ghost?"

Brendan laughed, as if asking that question had the simplest answer in the world. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. It _is _the ultimate question. To start things off quite nicely, I'm not a ghost. I'm a hologram from the future. Right now, at this time, holograms are supposed to have like a virtual glitch to them, but they work that out later.

"The only thing they haven't worked out is the stupid chizz that makes me all pale and ghost-like. I once saw myself in a mirror; no wonder I scare anyone who comes and lives here. Sorry for the detour, but once, there was a teenager who came here, and I already knew how I looked, so when he came inside, I started following him around, mimicking his actions. When he finally turned around, I scared his guts out!"

If this was all true, that he was Sam's son and my son, which I was starting to think was true by the way the whole story sounded, then I could really see where his whole prankiness and ability to scare people came from.

"Okay, I have another question," I began. "How did you get here from the future, and how can you move around?"

"Um, that's two questions, Dad, but since you're my dad and you could get me grounded in the future, I'll just answer them. Second one first: it's the future; they allow holograms to move around since we can see where we are. And about the "how did I get here" question, I found a way to teleport my image back in time, which the inventors in labs can't figure out yet!"

And now I see where his smartness came from.

"Since Frednub has done all the asking, it's my turn," said Sam. It was weird that she wasn't talking much, but now she certainly is. At least she's not resorting to physical violence—yet.

"Exactly why are you here anyway? Isn't there a lot more cool stuff to do in the future?"

"Oh yeah, there is, but as I said, I was messing around with some inventions, and I knew that you came here to Michigan right about now, so here I am! I wanted to see what my parents looked like when they were my age. Haven't you ever thought about that?"

I had to admit, I had wondered if my mother was slightly less crazy when she was my age. But there was one thing that was still bothering me. I don't know how, but when I glanced at Sam, it seemed that she was thinking the same thing I was.

~~Sam's POV~~

How could Freddie and I have had a son? Did we end up a couple in the future? Married? And how did it happen? How did we become a couple?

"How?" the question seemed to slip from my mind, and I didn't realize I had said it until both Freddie and Brendan looked at me curiously.

"How did we-" I pointed to Freddie and I, "become a couple?"

It's not like it could never happen. I mean, sure I hate the dork, and he hates me, but there is something there lying beneath our friendship. I can sense it, especially after our kiss. I'm not one to be a sap, but I think he can, too.

There's something different that's changed inside both of us. Not just looks, though I have to admit, Freddie does look taller, handsomer, and buffer. Yeah, I will still slap him, but we endure it now. We enjoy it. In fact, this whole "game" has been a lot of fun recently. I would never say that out loud, though.

"I don't know all the details, you two won't tell me, but what you have told me is that you used to absolutely hate each other, but it all changed when you came here," Brendan explained.

That's not good. We changed when we came _here_? As in, _now_? It can't be at this second or anything, but we only have two days left here_. _I don't really want to like him in the next two days. It seems too rushed. Maybe something will change in the next few days and the future will be changed.

"You guys look all shocked and whatnot. Didn't you expect it?" Brendan asked with a large smirk on his face. My smirk.

No, I didn't expect it. I didn't expect any of this. I didn't expect to like the first kiss we had. I didn't expect that the Creddie and Seddie fans would fight over the idea of us being together. I didn't expect that I would be in Michigan with my dorky best friend instead of my girly best friend. I didn't expect to find my future son here.

And I didn't expect to be falling in love with Freddie, my apparently future husband, now.

**Author's Note: Should I have added a subplot? Oh well, I'll add one in the next chapter. Though the story seems like it's winding down, trust me, it's not! I have another twist up my sleeve! *laughs evilly!* I really hope you all liked it, and that everything isn't as confusing. If you have any more questions, review, and I'll reply. Review please… And don't order a giant gummy worm for $45 dollars unless you really want to! Ha-ha, mhr.**

**~mhristheword097 logging off.**


	9. iThink About All This

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I procrastinated! Now I'm getting angry at myself! I could've written something last week, but no! I was getting home at eleven o'clock and I just had to go to bed… mhr. Anyway, it's gonna be even harder to write now since I made the volleyball team and I have practice everyday—except weekends! I'm sorry, I'll stop rambling now. Okay, now. Uggh! I CAN DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer: (I stopped...yay) My favorite made-up character (made by me), the Moody Man would say "Oh, sob! I don't own iCarly! Hahahaha! That's hilarious! But infuriating! ARGH!"**

~~Sam's POV~~

There were no more questions that night. And trust me; we didn't want to hear any more. This was too much! I was still in shock by the whole thing, and both Freddie and Brandon were starting to notice.

"Mom? Mother? Hello?" Brandon waved, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was just zoning. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you're good. You know you still zone in my time, too? About five times a day, actually."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen Brandon, Benson and I have to go now; it's getting late and we gotta get back to the house."

"Oh, right! It's almost eleven o'clock! Aw man, one of you guys are gonna kill me! I gotta go, too! Bye, but not really bye, but—well you know what I mean." And with that, Brandon the hologram was gone with one last wave.

"Wow," Freddie whispered. "That was something."

"Yeah, that was something, alright," I grumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Exiting the house was easier than coming in, but not by much. When I came into this "haunted house" I was nothing more than nervous. Now, I don't know what I am. Am I confused? Yes, that's for sure. Am I crazy? Was it all a dream? Am I still Sam Puckett? Of course I am, and nothing, _no one_, will change that.

The dusty halls felt like they were pushing me, telling me to make a decision. But I couldn't. I wanted to push back. My thoughts were haunting me so badly, I kicked the wall out of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, concern in his eyes.

"Just peachy," I whispered back, not in the mood.

As we were leaving, something was different about the house. A single photograph was in what I thought to be the living room. No frame, just the four crisp corners taped to the wall. Curiosity got the better of me, and as Freddie moved ahead of me, I stayed behind and told him I'd be there in a minute.

Freddie, being the careful nub as he is, refused at first, but when I told him it was important, he let me stay. I walked closer to the photograph, trying to keep a distance from anything else. In the photo, there was a family of four standing in front of the same house as we are in now. One person had wild curly blonde hair with Converse on her feet, and there looked to be a mini version of her, too, but with warm brown eyes instead of sea blue ones. Brandon was in the photo as well, and so was a tall man with slightly messy, but almost practically perfect brown hair, a genuine smile that showed he was truly happy, and his arm was around the woman. I recognized him immediately. I knew that I was looking at my future family.

So this was real. Photographic proof, right here, and I knew my future. Could I change it? If so, would I change it? I don't know. That's my answer to pretty much everything these days. I don't know! I feel like I could scream it to the world, because that's the type of person I am. HEY EVERYONE, I SAM PUCKETT, DON'T KNOW!

I slipped the photo in my pocket, making sure no folds were showing, then headed to the car.

~~Freddie's POV~~

The ride home was…interesting, in a way to me. None of us talked and Sam just stared out the window at the lake with an expression on her face that I couldn't read at all. It was raining outside. As if we didn't get enough of that in Seattle. It was the perfect key setting for news like this to match our moods, and I bet it started after we went inside that house.

I thought too much, and had nothing to say, so I just kept my eyes on the road, sneaking worried glances at Sam every now and again, and we made it back to her aunt's house by eleven o'clock.

As soon as we got out of the car, Sam did another thing that somewhat surprised me.

"I'm gonna be outside. Watch the rain for a while. You can go in, and I'll be inside in a few minutes," she offered.

I decided that we all needed time after what happened, agreed, and stepped inside the warm cottage house. Sam's aunt came rushing up to me, demanding to know why we came back so late.

"Where were you? And where's Sam right now? Why are you back this late?" The questions came pouring out, and I expected every bit of it.

"It's okay, Ms. Mitchell. Sam and I wanted to ride by the lake to check out some of the older houses in town. We ended up taking longer than expected because we were in the front yard of one of the houses, and someone from indoors brought us inside to dry off, but don't worry, we were safe." Then I added something, "Oh, and Sam's in the backyard right now."

From what it looked like, my lie worked. Sam was definitely rubbing off on me. Ms. Mitchell seemed to calm down, and she went back upstairs, probably to bed. I felt myself getting back to normal as well from a long day, when I went towards the window to look outside.

Sam was sitting on the pier, dangling her feet into the water, the rain pouring down on her. She didn't seem to mind, however. It seemed as if she was trying to lift her head to the rain, trying to completely submerge herself to the water. Sam. Strange, crazy, violent, hungry, beautiful Sam. Yes, I did say beautiful. And I mean it. Carly, she's perfect. But that's the problem. She's perfect, but that's on the outside. On the inside, which I now see, there are different stages. Sam is also the same way; she has layers, too, but if you dig deep, you see that her personality is more perfect than Carly's could ever be.

I fought with myself, wanting to go out there, but not wanting to at the same time. I tried to snap myself back to the past, back to when we were barely frienemies. I thought of all the pranks she pulled on me, all the pain she caused me. But the good memories kept coming as well. Too tired to go on, I decided against it and went to bed.

~~Later that morning **(AN: It was midnight before, so technically, that's morning, even though it seems weird.)**~~

I woke up, feeling the sunshine reflect on my face, and straight away I went to check if Sam was still at the pier. Amazingly enough, she was still outside, sound asleep under the roof of the back porch, thank goodness.

Still in my jeans from yesterday, I ran as fast as I could to Sam, who was sleeping on the hammock hung on two poles. She looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake her up. I couldn't take it any longer and so I gently stroked her face and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, then walked down to the pier. As I turned to look behind me, Sam had a small smile on her face. I hope I had made her dreams better.

Sitting, watching the lake, time seemed not to exist. Small waves were gently crashing against the pier, which was low. After what seemed like hours, I heard a soft thumping behind me, and I knew Sam had woken up.

~~Third Person POV~~

Sam had sat down next to Freddie, their shoulders practically touching and bare feet dangling across the water.

"Hey Frednerd," Sam said.

"Hey Sam-demon," Freddie quietly replied. "You know you could've gotten sick out there in the rain."

"Wow, look at you taking after your over-protective mother."

_Could be yours, too one day._ Freddie thought.

"Well, I'm a Benson, and she wasn't always over-protective."

"I'm so sure of it."

"It's true!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it for now, but don't tell the full story yet. I can tell you're about to."

"Why don't you want me telling you?"

"Because I need to enjoy the after-rain, Frednub!"

"After-rain?"

"Yes, after-rain," Sam replied, getting up. "It's always better by the lake."

"How do you know that?" Freddie asked.

"I used to come here when I was little," she answered nonchalantly, punching Freddie in the arm, but as hard as usual.

"Can't you stop punching me?" Freddie whined.

"Nope! Never can, never will!" Sam replied with a smile, as she pushed Freddie again, getting him closer to the edge.

"Hey! I could fall in! How deep is it here?"

"About ten feet, not too bad."

"Still way above your head."

"Yours too!"

"Well, I hit my growth spurt!" Freddie yelled, splashing Sam with some water.

"No one ever splashes Mama without payback," Sam threated. Freddie looked only the slightest bit nervous, getting used to Sam's attacks, when Sam charged him.

Neither of them noticed the patch of water right there next to them on the dock. They didn't realize they were right by the edge. They didn't realize at the bottom of the lake, there were a bunch of cement rocks. However, they certainly did notice there was a huge problem when Sam slipped on the water and fell head first into the lake.

"SAM!" Freddie yelled, always protective, and on instinct, he dived in after her.

~~Spencer's POV~~

The muddy walls all around me were mucky and dripping with some sort of unfamiliar goo. Just because, I took a sample of the goo and was about to lick it when T-Bo yelled from behind me.

"SPENCER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" And I continued the way forward.

There were a bunch of twists and turns when suddenly, I was falling! And screaming, too of course, and T-Bo, being the helpful crazy friend he is, decided to jump as well. We landed in a pile of pillows, which meant these were obviously placed here for a reason.

"Yo, T-Bo!" I whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, Spence?" T-Bo moaned, stretching out his arms.

"I think I see a door right up ahead. It has a symbol of some sort on it, but I can't see exactly what it is."

"A door? Well, if there's a door we have to go open it!"

The two of us slowly and dramatically made our way there, as if we were ninjas, when a loud booming voice echoed above us, bouncing all over the walls. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Oh, that ninja act was definitely gone.

**Author's Note: I had to continue the subplots. I just had to! It's a random adventure that was just calling for me! Should I continue the Carly one? Okay, I hope this longer chapter with the subplot makes up for my two weeks of not updating! (Said in a nasally voice now) Girrrrrrrrrls and guyyyyyyys, I hoped you enjoyed another chapter of iVisit Lake St. Clair! And now I just leaned back and hit my head. Nasal voice gone. (If any people have a nasal voice, I don't mean to offend you!)**

**-mhristheword097 logging off!**


	10. iAm Drowning

**Author's Note: I'm terrible. And I'll say it again. I'm terrible. When did I update this story last? In January. JANUARY! AND NOW IT'S HALFWAY THROUGH FEBRUARY! I'm so sorry! It's just a new show that I'm thinking about writing stories for (House of Anubis), volleyball (which I won my first game!), and on top of all that, writer's block. But, with some good news, I'm going to write very often over this break!**

**Disclaimer: ... I don't own iCarly. ..Mhr.**

~~Spencer's POV~~

I looked up to see a giant television screen with a big angry-looking man in a pinstriped tuxedo on it. Those types of men are the worst; they are worse than my grandfather, all stuffy and uncreative. I had a feeling that we'd intruded on something, and were going to pay big time for it.

"I SHALL ASK AGAIN! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The man on the screen boomed.

"Who says 'shall'?" I snickered to T-Bo, who immediately stopped snickering along with me when the man yelled, "QUIET!"

"Alright, I am Spencer Shay, famous artist!" I replied, feeling very brave.

"Famous? Really? I've never heard of you."

"Dang it," I muttered under my breath. "But I am very famous…in Japan! Yes, they loved me over there. Gave me an award for my sculptures and everything!"

"Hmmm…." It looked as if the man were considering us. "You may be allowed in, but who is he?" the man pointed to T-Bo.

_Oh no, T-Bo, please don't talk. _ T-Bo is not exactly who you'd call the mature type. Not like me. I could easily sway over any president to give me $500. T-Bo would only get a dead fish. No offense to T-Bo or anything; he's my second-best friend.

"I'm T-Bo, professional smoothieologist and care-taker of extra-smooth skin," T-Bo announced proudly. I scoffed in my brain. Like the man would be impressed with-

"Extra-smooth skin you say?" The man asked, curious.

"Absolutely! I can take your dry cracking skin, and turn it as smooth as a baby's bottom."

"Why would you want that?" I whined, wanting to be more mature but finding it hard, "I can make you a super cool sculpture!"

"Quiet you! My skin has been feeling very dry lately, and I've been getting some wrinkles on my face. Could you fix that, T-Bo?"

"Why of course I can Mr.?"

"Mr. Williams. But please, call me Andy."

"What about me? Can I come and help?" I asked, wanting to see the secret room as well.

"I guess you can come, too, Splinter," The man sighed reluctantly.

"It's Spencer," I corrected.

"Not if you want to see this room it's not."

"Splinter's coming," I muttered gloomily. T-Bo and I walked toward the large golden doors as they slowly opened, bringing in enough light to shine on the entire Seattle area. I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy this as much as I thought I was.

~~Sam's POV~~

I felt myself surrounded by icy cold water, but I didn't feel wet for some reason. My clothes were sticking to my body, and I'm glad I realized to take a large breath of air before I went under. Too bad I'd have to breathe eventually.

The water was dragging me under, bubble crowding me, telling me to die. My vision was starting to clear up, but that made things worse when I saw where I was and started to panic. I was right by the cement rocks. If these bubbles kept pushing me down, I'd hit my head on the rocks, then die even quicker than I already was.

But I couldn't die. I had already almost died before during that fight with Carly. I wouldn't be able to tell Carly that she's the best friend I'd ever had in the world; that she's a sister to me. I wouldn't be able to tell Spencer that he's practically my brother, and that he's the weirdest person in the universe, but that makes him awesome. I wouldn't be able to tell Gibby that he's probably even stranger than Spencer, but a great and loyal friend.

Then there's Freddie. Oops, I meant Fredhead. Those names are never boring to come up with, even drowning and about to die. He's even closer to me than Carly is, and even though we fight constantly, I enjoy it. It's the cheesiest thing ever: the love-hate relationship we have. But I say, bring on the cheese! He's helped me at my worst moments, my rock bottoms, and he's brought me right back where I need to be; on top. Freddie's called me a demon, but he's also called me a princess, even when I know I'd never, ever be one compared to Carly. I wouldn't be able to tell him I love him if I die.

I could feel my lungs compressing, screaming for air. My vision was getting darker, but one twinkle of light coming in. It was the light beaming off of an odd-shaped rock (I know, how could I be thinking of rocks at a time like this?), and it was gold, which was weird since the only rocks around here were made of cement. I mustered up all the energy I had left, and reached for the rock. It was special, it has something important attached to it, and I promised myself that if I stayed alive, I would find out that important information.

Right when I felt as if I was about to fade away completely, a strange thing happened. You know when people say that when they're about to die, they see their life flash before their eyes? Well I found out, that's definitely true.

_It started in the beginning, when I first met Carly. Carly told me she had a neighbor who was about our age and that I should meet him. When we went to the guy's apartment next door, he opened it and was playing with a miniature Galaxy Wars Proton Cruiser. I didn't know what it was at the time, so, curious, I had to ask._

"_It's a Proton Cruiser, form Galaxy Wars. It was used in the battle with Zorkon and Nug-Nug. Want to see?" the little kid asked, his face glowing with excitement._

"_Carly?" I asked._

"_Yeah, Sam?" _

"_You do know you live next-door to a nerd, right?"_

There were various glimpses of the rest of my life, starting with the beginning of iCarly, and little things that happened throughout then. I could see myself at school, the Groovy Smoothie, Carly's apartment, and the last place, the fire escape. I saw the final memory from my flashback moment. It was on the fire escape, a few months after Freddie and I kissed.

"_Do you remember what happened here, Sam?" Freddie asked. _

"_Yeah, I remember," I answered, allowing myself for a moment to get caught up in flashbacks within flashbacks._

"_Yeah. Do you remember what you felt when you realized you were kissing a nub?"_

"_Um, yeah, I think I have to go and see Carly about this assignment due in the morning."_

"_Wait a minute, Sam."_

"_What?"_

"_I just wanted to say: I hate you." Freddie smiled at me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn away, leaving time to say one last thing._

"_Hate you too," I whispered, knowing he would hear it._

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a sharp pain in the back of my head, red water all around me, strong arms lifting me up, and a concerned face close to mine.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm going to update sooner than before. I'm going to update Monday night, so be prepared for another chapter then. I just felt as if this was where I was supposed to end. I think it was that little author's voice inside me. But it also wants me to feed it mini cupcakes, so I'm not so sure about it. Good to the bye!**

**~mhristheword097 logging off. **


	11. iHave To Rescue Her

**Author's Note: Look who's getting quicker and quicker: me! I don't have school this week, but does anyone else on here have school? If so, I'm sorry! You know what? I think this chapter will be all about the Seddie plot! Subplots will return after the week-long commercial break. And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, authored, and favorited this story! Since I gave my author's voice a mini cupcake, I'm going to give you a picture of a mini cupcake! I'll post it on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: The seeing eye sees all and says that I don't, nor will I ever own iCarly.**

~~Freddie's POV~~

Where is she? Where is she? Those were my only thoughts as I tried to see through the murky water. The seaweed didn't help much either, it kept clumping in front of me, and it seemed as if everything were purposely trying to keep me away from Sam.

The only thing I could see was a glinting gold light, shining apart from the darkness. I never thought about it at the time, but later I realized that a rock like that wasn't supposed to be glowing underwater. Suddenly, the sparkly golden rock disappeared, being replaced by a pinkish color. The color of flesh. Sam's hand!

I ignored my need to breathe as I pushed the seaweed away, bit by bit. To my surprise at first, then relief, I saw Sam in the water in front of me, unharmed. As it was hard to see, it wasn't until the last second when I noticed how close her head was to the edge of one of the cement rocks.

There was a dull thud as Sam's head slammed against the rock, leaving a gash where blood started streaming out. I panicked, and swam forward as fast as I could. Sam's eyes slowly opened, then closed again, covering the blue that matched the lake. Blood in water spreads far, so it was worsening my eyesight. I had to get Sam above water, and fast, as I was losing air myself.

Trying to be the hero, I picked Sam up bridal style, not caring that her blood was soaking my clothes, then kicked upward, feeling so close and so far at the same time. I was getting closer to the top, I could feel it. But all of a sudden, I realized that I wasn't as close to the air as I thought I was.

My main priority was Sam. To get her to shore quicker, I tried practically tossing her up closer to air, then kicking as fast as I could to repeat the steps. Each time I did this process, however, a bit of my energy left me, and blackness was beginning to creep into my eyes. "I'm not going to make it," I thought to myself. "I've failed both Sam and myself."

Just as I was about to lose consciousness, the faintest bit of hope, of sunshine, began to grow larger, shining through the water and giving me enough energy to break through the water and into the air. Gasping for air, I made sure Sam was still in my arms, and kicked towards the dock.

As soon as we made it to the platform, Sam on board first of course, I laid her head in my lap and examined her wound. It never even occurred to me to make sure she was still breathing, until all the things we learned in Health came flooding back into my mind. She wasn't breathing; but did she still have a pulse? I checked as fast as I could, and it seemed that she did. That left me one option to get her breathing: mouth to mouth. I knew how to do this, and if Sam ever found out about it, she would murder me, but I could always tell her that: 1) We already kissed once; and 2) I was saving her life.

I leaned in, praying to God that Sam would be okay. One blow, then two, then I felt her stomach move up and down, slowly, but surely. She coughed after I moved back, and I closed my eyes, and smiled, knowing she was going to be okay. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at me with confusion before drifting off again. Time to get help.

"Ms. Mitchell! Ms. Mitchell! Sam is hurt!" I bellowed, seeing Sam's aunt run out the door.

"Where is she? Where is Sam?" Aunt Mitchell asked frantically while running closer.

"She's right over here," I answered, breathing heavily and trying to stay calm.

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"Oh, well that's a relief," she sighed, putting her hand over her heart. "But is her head bleeding? What happened?"

"Sam fell into the lake and hit her head on one of the rocks at the bottom. She'll be okay if we get some bandages. Go get some. Please."

"Absolutely! Luckily, your mother sent over an ambulance-sized first aid kit, otherwise I wouldn't have had the exact necessities."

I grinned mentally, silently thanking my mother for being so overprotective. It certainly came in handy from time to time, especially when my best friend and possible crush was about to die.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me? It's going to be all right," I tried to assure myself of that as well.

Her head slumped to the side as more blood came rushing out, and I was beginning to fear that she would lose too much blood. Sam couldn't die! Not like this! She always told me she was invincible, starting right when we first met when we were six! If she died, who would always insult me with amusing nicknames? Who would always try and make my life miserable? Who would make me laugh when I most needed it? No one could replace Sam, and I wasn't going to take the chance to find if anyone could.

"Ms. Mitchell? Are you coming?" I yelled again, hoping she got everything she neede0d.

"I'm right here, move over." She sounded out of breath, as if she just made it, but I was glad she was here, one way or another.

Sam's aunt carefully bandaged Sam's head, then told me to help carry her to the master bedroom, since she needed to lie down on something soft. I picked Sam up once again, brought her inside, then laid her down on the bed, noticing how pale and weak she looked. It brought pain to my heart. I wanted to see the old Sam, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a few days. As soon as Ms. Mitchell left the room, I gently kissed Sam on the forehead, willing her to get better soon.

I made sure not to leave her side for the rest of that day, and something peculiar happened during that time. As I held Sam's hand, gently stroking my thumb across her smooth skin, my finger reached something wet and bumpy. I opened up her hand, uncurling each finger from the item, and saw a rock. The same golden sparkling rock as I saw before.

Feeling curious as to why Sam would want to get this, I began to examine it, trying to wipe off all the dirt that was plastered on it. I was considering getting one of the wet wipes that my mom packs for me to see it better, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello? Is Sam Puckett there?" the voice on the other line asked. Weird, that voice sounded familiar.

"I'm Freddie, her best friend. Who is this?" I questioned, wanting to know who that voice belonged to.

"This is C.J. From Burger Pointe."

No wonder he sounded so familiar! My insides clenched with a feeling I knew too well. Jealousy.

"Hi C.J." I said through tight teeth. "Why are you calling?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Sam at the moment. Is she there?"

I glanced at Sam, all limp and fragile, then turned my attentions back to the phone.

"She's currently—asleep. Can I take a message?"

"Um I just wanted to know if she wanted to go for a walk in the park with me."

"Well, Sam would not—" I stopped myself, thinking Sam would be so disappointed that yet another guy Sam wanted to go out with couldn't again, and how angry she would be as well. I would be happy to be that guy, but this isn't the right time. Not yet. "—want to go today, she's too tired. But she might be able to tomorrow."

"I thought you two were leaving tomorrow," C.J. wondered, sounding a little suspicious.

"Well, we decided to stay a few more days. Got any problem with that?" I asked, trying to figure out why I got so angry so quickly.

"No, of course not. Could you tell Sam I gave her a call?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed, burying my face in my hands. Add another thing to think about on my list, why don't ya?

**Author's Note: I'm trying to decide if this was a filler chapter or not. It kinda wasn't, but it kinda was. INNER CONFUSION! AHHHH! Right as I said that, I saw a picture I drew of an eye look at me. Or so it seemed. Weird… Please review, and thanks for everything so far! I'm finding it hard to believe that this story was my first iCarly fanfiction with all your support! Enjoy that mini cupcake!**

**~mhristheword097 logging off.**


	12. iDream On

**Author's Note: There are no words to explain how much I've missing writing for the past—what 5 months. So sorry to keep you waiting! If you've even glanced at my story between February and now, I thank you so much, because lately, life's been busy, and I couldn't plop my butt down to continue writing this until now! Enjoy the show ladies and germs! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even have to disclaimer anymore. Most of us know and/or love Dan Schneider. **

~~Sam's POV~~

Ugggh. Why is everything so blurry? I feel like my head's been over that taco truck, with the way the veins throughout the skull are pounding. I squint open my eyes, wondering if I'm on the couch at Carly's apartment, but no, I don't feel anything right now, except the liquid coolness underneath my toes, and Carly's bed is definitely not a water-bed.

Opening my eyes bluntly, I have to shade them with my hand because of the blinding light that forces itself upon me. Why can't I just go back to sleep, away from this mess of a place? Adjusting to the light, I focus to see where I'm at, but all I see around me is white, like a giant blizzard just hit, even though it's the middle of summer.

Standing up, I realize that I'm not wearing my usual shorts and Penny T, like I was from when I last remember, before I went unconscious. Instead, I was wearing a flowy white dress that only Carly or someone else girly would force me to wear. Instinctively, I search around to see if someone is here with me, but the whiteness still remains.

Cautiously, I take one step forward, and a long dock appears before me, not connecting to any land behind it, but instead beckoning me to walk forward. With nowhere else to go, I stepped one foot in front of the other along the wooden path, splinters just beginning to get stuck in my bare feet. Seriously now, no shoes? Where am I, a place full of hippies?

The wooden dock seemed to have no end, no signs showing that it would stop any soon. There weren't even posts on the side showing another segment of the path. Starting to get angry and frustrated, I began to stride forward, taking long steps and wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Just as I took the next step forward however, I no longer felt sharp wood underneath my now blistered foot, but air instead. The other foot however, still remained firmly planted on the ground, saving me from falling into a lake of nothing. Heart pounding from the near death, I took one step backwards, thinking about all the horror movies I have ever seen and comparing them to now.

Bursting out of nowhere, loud voices saying things such as "Who do you think you are?" and "Why don't you just get out of here?" and "NO ONE LOVES YOU!" made my head snap quickly around to find the source.

There were no visuals, but I could still hear the voices. They were eerily familiar, but I made no effort to try and recognize them. My hands clutching my ears, the voices were just digging into my heart, making every inch of my body fill with pain, not just my head anymore.

Running away was the only option. Turing away from the endless sea of white, I ran as fast as I could down toward the beginning of the dock, thinking that there might be some sort of escape. My heart was pulsing in my head, making it throb even worse, and forcing me to clutch yet another part of my skull.

If I had to describe the feeling to anyone, it would be like running on a bed of nails, waiting to stab you at any chance possible. There was no tripping now. Again out of the blue, the dock ended and turned back into the white nothing, leaving me screeching to a halt and turning around again to the other dead end.

Once I reached the other side, what I saw made me drop to my knees. A motion picture had finally appeared in front of me on the whole sky, as if in IMAX for real life, showing me the people who had said these words. Carly kept saying "Who do you think you are" and glared at me constantly, shooting daggers from her eyes, making me feel like our friendship was over immediately. My mother kept saying "Why don't you just get out of here?" which wasn't just imagination, it was pure memory.

The scene of the flashback zoomed towards the day it happened: September 27, 2010. I was having an argument with my mother, something about how she always has to go around wearing a bikini to Inside Out Burger just because she thinks the drive through guy is cute.

"But you can't even see him! You only hear his voice!" I yelled at her on the screen, leaving me to watch in horror.

"Well his voice sounds beautiful! And shouldn't you be looking for a boyfriend yourself? You're sixteen for Pete's sake! I started having real boyfriends when I was nine!" She retorted, reminding me of her Puckett law.

"That's because you fall for every guy you see! Including the creeps, freaks, mutants, and weirdos! What happened to nice guys like dad?"

"I thought I told you never to mention the 'd' word in this household!"

"Usually mothers forbid their kids from saying a different 'd' word, and not just a simple word like 'dad'. Or should I change it to an 'f' word and say 'father?'"

"I don't even know how you're my daughter; no wonder Melanie is so much better than you! She doesn't act up like this!"

"That's because Melanie's a bland, no personality, over-working daffodil!"

"You have to insult your twin, huh? You know what, why don't you just get out of here?"

"GLADLY! I've got better places to be than this rat-hole!"

"I don't want to see you by tomorrow!" was the last thing her mother had shouted before the me in the film had stormed upstairs, packing everything necessary to go live at Carly's.

Now I was watching this whole thing unmoving, letting my jaw drop at some point in our conversation—which could be more of a screaming match than a conversation. No matter if seeing that hurt, it didn't hurt too bad, because I know we made up later after seeing that therapist. That was seriously the low point in our relationship however, and it almost brought tears to my eyes seeing it again. Almost.

The last phrase from before came swimming around my head again, driving me insane trying to swat it away. "No one loves you!" It was said in a slightly deep male voice that kept echoing throughout my brain, and this one, this one hurt even worse, and I knew the reasons. I just really hoped there wouldn't be a—

"Why? Why do I put up with you Sam?" Sure, there it is. The visual moment of memory back to the time only a few weeks ago, down in that alley between the Groovy Smoothie and Amazing Glaze, where I had just thrown a box of dead cockroaches found a few feet away at Freddie, hoping to get an amusing reaction. And it sure was. At first.

"Oh, lighten up, Fredpus. At least they weren't alive!" I lightly teased back on the screen, ready for our usual banter to begin.

"That's not what I mean! That's just one of the things you do to me! Just yesterday, you made me break up with Emily pretending to be my mother, and that really put it over the edge!"

"Fredward you really just need to learn to harden up. Become more of a man!" And with that, the me on the screen slapped him, forcing him to groan and clutch his cheek in pain.

I slightly smirked on screen, happy to help begin the process of toughing him up, but the me watching this from the dock was just watching terrified, because I knew what was going to happen any minute.

"Sam?" Freddie was just beginning to rise up to the challenge.

"What, dork?" And the past me was happy to oblige.

"You can really be such a bitch!" He began shouting, getting closer to me to emphasize his point. "I don't think you heard any of what I said before, and you don't even care enough to try."

He paused on screen stopping to glare at me with the most intense hatred, while I watched from the dock, tears threatening to spring behind me eyes.

"I thought we were friends, but I don't even care anymore. I don't care about whatever happens between us. I don't care if Carly still tries to make us friends again. I don't care about _you_," He sneered poking me in the chest on screen, while that Sam just watched, trying to keep her composure.

"No one loves you! You see why, because they hate the fact that you go past the boundaries. Oh yes, have you ever heard of them?" He added, seeing the confused look on my face on screen.

"So you know what? Don't talk to me; don't walk by me; don't even look at me, because I'm done." And with that, Freddie walked away, leaving me standing alone in the alley, heart hurting, gazing at the spot where he left.

Of course, if Carly hadn't made us apologize to each other, he wouldn't even have come on this trip. But yes, another slightly awkward apology was ensued, but no glue to seal the mark, unlike last time. Things have been slightly strange between us since. Whenever we look each other in the eyes, flashbacks come through, reminding me especially that the battle is not completely over yet.

The me on the dock sat there in silence as the sky turned yet again to white, leaving me with only salt-encrusted cheeks, and my worst memories flowing throughout my brain. There were more, too. My dad leaving us, telling my mom he'd come back, but secretly coming to Melanie and I and saying he's found a new family to love. Carly and I fighting on the window washer's platform, reminding me of one of the closest times I've ever come to death, and to make it worse, with my best friend.

A voice loud and clear came ringing through the air, asking me the dreaded question: "So what are you going to do about it?"

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I couldn't deal with all these hurt feelings anymore. They would be emptied out of me if I did this, flushed away. There would be no goodbyes, no teary farewells, because as it's already been stated, no one loves me. So oh well.

Rising up to my fate, I took a shaky step closer to the edge of the dock, taking in a deep breath, before scanning the white horizon once again, trying to muster up any courage left in me. If you're thinking: "Well there must be some good memories, right?" you'll have to realize this place only brings out the worst in a human, whether it be memories or present time.

One foot over the dock again, I closed my eyes, steadied my heartbeat and breath, then prepared to leap into the end. One second away from death, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

With this one touch, I balanced myself back two feet on the edge, sliding my eyes open to now see that there was a gate in front of me, holding me back. The hand on my shoulder moved to my waist, turning me around, and bringing me close to the mysterious figure. I felt safe finally, not knowing who or what this was, but loving it all the same. The white around me no longer looked threatening, but fresh. Tints of blue were starting to appear underneath the dock and a sea green as well.

The comforting figure led me back to the beginning of the dock, not letting go of me for one second in fear I'd launch myself again. He then wrapped me in a tight embrace, squeezing me as if I were the last thing he'd ever see again. I slightly smiled, nuzzled in his sweet smelling neck, then pulled away, trying to get a glimpse of his face.

Seeing only little flecks of his identity, the mystery figure began to fade away, slipping away from my grip on the collar of his shirt, trying to bring him back. Slowly, my hands were fading away, as were my arms, legs, torso, and head until I was lying in a real bed, head comfortably rest against a fluffy pillow.

It was during this moment of serenity when I realized who had saved me.

It was Freddie.

~~Freddie's POV~~

I was beginning to doze off on the comfy chair next to Sam's bed at her Aunt Mitchell's lake house when I saw that she began mumbling in her sleep, meaning she was no longer unconscious. I immediately shot up, and placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her in hope she'd wake up. After all, it'd been two days!

"Sam? Sam wake up. Sam can you hear me?" I whispered close to her ear.

Finally she sighed and slid open her eyes, waking up from her 48 hour nap. I smiled, relieved that she actually did wake up and didn't suffer any brain damage from that blow against her head. I listened closely as she opened her mouth about to speak; hoping that what she was going to say was about how I heroically saved her from a watery grave.

"I want ham, Freddichini."

I don't think she suffered any brain damage at all.

**Author's Note: Okay, it's about 1:30, I'm tired, and I just finished writing another chapter! Wow it feels so good! Next time, I won't wait another five months, but perhaps only a week, if I'm feeling inspired! Thanks so much for reading, and since I always say something random of sorts at the end of my authors' notes: Pet a llama, do the splits, and turn on a lamp! Word up! Peace out! (That was just weird…)**


End file.
